


The Jacket.

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Matt Casey has an ephinany
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone keeps saying he left his Jacket. I think its possible. I also am very into to knowing where they have filmed in chicago. There is a website itsfilmedthere.com that I use constantly and am currently rewatching season 1 of fire and so thats where this came from. I also have a theory that Sylvies apartment is a set cause I can't find when they would have filmed there in the chicago film database.

Sylvie woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She had fallen a sleep on the couch after crying for several hours after Matt had left. She walked over to where she had been sitting at the table before he had arrived and picked up her phone. She had several texts from Stella and even one from Kelly. She decided she would shower and try to pull herself together. She looked around and saw her sweater and his Jacket. He had left his Jacket. She picked up her sweater and folded it under arm and went to his Jacket. She picked it up off the floor and the smell of his body wash and the faint scent of smokey and sawdust over came her. The tears were welling up. She hung the jacket on a hook and took her sweater to her room.   
Once she showered she picked up her phone and started to go through messages   
Stella: Girl, I need the dirt. A very depressed Casey just walked in and he looks like his puppy died.  
Kelley: I don't know what happened but Casey won't even come out of his room for a cigar.   
Stella: Casey litterally looks as if he's been crying. Girl call me.   
Stella: OMG!!   
Stella: OMG   
Stella: I'll be over in the morning with donuts and more wine.   
Just then she heard a knock on her door.   
She knew it was Stella. "Hey." Stella walked in carrying a giant box of donuts and 2 bottle of rose and tequila. "Sylvie. I am so sorry Matts an idiot." Sylvie helped Stella carry everything to the kitchen. "Its okay really, its good I know now." Stella shook her head. "You know he's beside himself he finally came out for a glass of water and I hounded his ass and he just told me how dumb he was and that if he could take it back he would." Sylvie looked at her in disbelief. "He said idk." Stella sighed. "Well while he figures it out let's get day drunk and watch house hunters and sappy movies." Sylvie smiled she knew Stella had her back. 

Matt came out of his room around 12:00. Kelly was making a sandwich . " you want one?" Matt stretched and nodded walking across the floor and looking at the coffee pot. He started making a pot of coffee. "So, dude what happened really? Stella said you told her you fucked up with Brett." Matt pinched his nose and squinted. "Yeah fucked up. Or just fucking ruined it all." Kelly put his hands on his friends shoulder. "Well, figure it out. " typical severide tough love. "Save me a Sandwich I am gonna go for a walk." Matt went to grab his jacket but then he remembered he left it at Sylvies. He went to his room to grab another one. He started walking and he ended up in a place he had forgotten about for a long time. 2504 N Richmond St. There was Christmas lights on the porch and a wreath with a red truck on it. It was nearing Thanksgiving but these people must love Christmas. He saw they had updated the porch which was something he was going to but ended up not getting to. The memories of Hallie, his mom, his sister, the Darden boys, and even Gabby came flooding back. He had always loved this two flat. He had hoped to renovate the upstairs and make it one house. Gabby just didn't want to live there and the truth was there were alot of memories in this house but he always hope this would be his forever home. He noticed the for sale sign and took out his phone.

Sylvie sighed when the end of Serendipity came on. "Stella you can go home. I think I am going to take a nap." Stella smiled. "Are you sure." Sylvie smiled getting up to pick up the glasses. "Yes Stella see you tomorrow on shift." Stella got up and left. 

The Next day Sylvie walked in to the firehouse. She was hoping she could leave Matts jacket in his quarters without having to run into him. She had just laid it on the bed when he walked in. "Sylvie." He said "Matt I just wanted to return this." Matt shut the door. "Sylvie I am so sorry, I am a complete idiot." She shook her heard. "Its fine matt." She sighed feeling uncomfortable. "I bought a house." Sylvie looked at him. "What?"   
"So before Gabby and I got together I rented a 2 Flat on Richmond that I was fixing up for cheap rent. I had planned to buy it. However Gabby didn't want to live there so we moved to the apartment that burned down. I had always loved that house and it was home to me.Its for sale and I bought it. It was a sign Sylvie. I am ready to settle down and move on. I haven't settled because I thought maybe Dawson would come back. But seeing that house made me realize I could be settled but she is the reason I wasn't. I am over it I want a future and I want it with you. Sylvie I bought it for us. I want you and I to start our lives together." Sylvie was stunned he bought her a house. "Matt this is alot." She said stunned. "I know I am not asking you to move in. I want to remodel and turn into a 2 story home not a apartments." She slowly walked up to him looking him in the eye. "So when can I see this special house." He smiled. "After shift." She stood and kissed him just as she did the night before.


End file.
